


On Second Thought

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #41:  Picture Prompt<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/107874.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #41: Picture Prompt  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/107874.html

Eames can’t say why that particular job affected him so much. He can’t say why he’s drawn to this place, the closest piece of space to what existed a level down. He has no explanation for why, in the guise of a loving uncle done wrong, as he next to Robert (who looked tired, broken, _awakened_ ), he felt such an affinity towards the young man.

Not the remorseful or apologetic type, the act of covert manipulation was just another paid job—and yet Eames feels the need to take stock of his choices and reconsider the tune he plays tomorrow.

  



End file.
